


I Bravely Defeated the Silence

by niamh_reads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamh_reads/pseuds/niamh_reads
Summary: And there, sitting in the sink looking for all the world like a man destroyed, was James Potter.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 6





	I Bravely Defeated the Silence

And there, sitting in the sink looking for all the world like a man destroyed, was James Potter. An unlit rollie hung out of his mouth. It looked as though it had been hastily rolled with parchment that, if Lily squinted, could contain the potions essay due next Thursday.

Overpowering the shock that Potter had his homework done a week early, was the surprise at his lack of arrogant passes at her since she stepped into the bathroom.  
That was the giveaway to Lily that all was certainly not well with the boy.

When he spoke to her it was not the cocky tone she was used to, and not the question she was used to either.

"What's the word the muggles call their healers?" Potter never took his eyes off the startlingly lifelike drawing of a penis on the stall door in front of him.

"Doctors?" Lily supplied

"Yes. Those. Do they-" He seemed to be battling to convince himself to continue the sentence. "Do they have doctors for your mind?"

Growing was concerned with James's behaviour and his odd line of questioning, Lily decided to press. 

"Yes, they're called psychologists. May I ask why?"

"I think I need a psygolochist".

☆ ☆ ☆

June of the following year, Lily lay almost sleeping, colonising as much surface area of Hogwarts' lawns as her small body would allow.   
There was so little that could disturb her peace now. No exams to stress over, Petunia working away for the summer and James Potter loping over the grass with a shit-eating grin. Oh dear. She knew the peace was wasn't to last.

"Evans! Did you know the sunlight on your hair makes it look like lava? I felt you should know. "

"Is that what you ruined my silence to tell me?"

"Actually, no. I bravely defeated your silence to tell you something else."

"Ruined."

"Valiantly prevailed over the silence."

Lily sighed a long-suffering sigh. The likes of which usually arise from people of an age bracket far older than Lily's, with far less mobile joints than she.

"Out with it, Potter."

"I came to thank you."

Now that was a surprise.

"When you found me in the bathroom that day, I was pretty low. Had been for a while." 

Take a breath. He hasn't told anyone else yet. 

"Things felt all wrong and uncomfortable. It was like," he's struggling, "Like I was touching everything with gloves on. Nothing felt real or really there."

Why is he telling her this?

"I went to a psychologist. A muggle one, like you suggested. Turns out I'm bipolar."

She owes Remus a galleon. She had bet that Sirius was bipolar.

"Anyway I just wanted to say thanks, Evans. Thanks for stopping to talk to a man in a sink. It really made a difference. Have a great summer!"

Before she could say anything he was gone, leaving Lily to muse on this new facet to their growing friendship.

And across the lawn, looking for all the world like a man alive, strode James Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> A new, small story. Months after the last one. Likely months before the next. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, let me know.
> 
> -Niamhie


End file.
